A Night To Remember
by black-hearted-criminal
Summary: Siobhan recounts her life. No mentions of Sector V, this is a story of my own personal characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own KND. Siobhan and Damien copyright to me.**

A Night To Remember

I don't want this night to end. I want it to last forever. I want to sit here and remember, I don't want the dawn to come. I like the darkness. It hides my impurities. My faults. I can hear my boyfriend in the next room. He knows nothing of my being here. I wish to keep it this way. This is my night. My night to remember.

I was born eight years ago in Cloncurry, Queensland, Australia. I was named Siobhan Kiera Zabeham. When I was little more than one year old, my parents abandoned me at an orphanage in Melbourne. I don't remember my parents. To be honest, I don't want to. I grew up in Melbourne. I made several close friends, who became my family in one way. My sisters were: Maria, Abi, Ashley, Hannah and Sarah. My brothers: Sam, And, Kyle and Luke. They were my family, and I loved them dearly.

I remember very clearly, when couple visited the home, looking at all of us, deciding who to take home. I was never chosen. I remember one day, lots of people came to the home. All of my friends were chosen. I never got a chance to say goodbye before they were whisked away from me. They did not think me capable of any emotions. I had been extremely withdrawn around the staff, only showing my true self to my friends.

That was the longest night I've ever known, the beds around me were empty, no one was there to hear me cry. When the morning finally came, the staff made me get up and get dressed, ignoring my tears. The other kids tried to comfort me, but they could not. I was barely five years old, and my heart was already broken.

By the age of six, I was attending school. It was alright; I made a few friends. I didn't really enjoy it. Two months later, I was adopted. The couple who adopted me lived in the outskirts of Melbourne. I still went to the same school, but apart from my home, one thing had changed. My clothes. No longer was I permitted to wear black, I was dressed everyday in pink. My adopted family made sure I was up to date with the latest fashions, and that I mixed with the right people. I was constantly dragged out to parties where I just had to stand, smile and look good. It was like I was a fashion accessory.

The couple made sure I was 'in' with the most popular girls in my school, so I spent my lunchtimes with them, talking about clothes and other things I really didn't care about. When I was older, I went with them to a café a little way from the school. It was at this café all the fashionable girls and sporty boys hung out. It was there I first saw him, across a crowded room. A boy no older than myself, with an Australian flag as a bandana, dressed in a white sports kit. The last thing I saw was his crucifix. When I saw his, I wrapped my fingers around my own. He lifted his gaze then, looking straight at me. I felt as if his gaze pierced straight through me, brushing away my outer shell, seeing me for who I truly was. He smiled at me, making my cheeks redden, then he returned to his conversation. I returned home that evening genuinely happy, only to have my 'family' scold me for being late, and send me to my room. It was that moment rebellion built up in my seven year old heart. I dug deep beneath my bed, and dug out the chest that was there. Inside it were my most precious memories. The memories that my parents had banned. There was a picture of me when I was at the orphanage with the others, and beneath it, were all my old clothes. My black hoodies, etc. How I'd missed them…

The next morning, I left for school early, so as not to encounter my adoptees wrath. I got to school nearly half an hour early, so I decided to go to the café. Hopefully no one would be there. I was right, no one was there. I settled in a corner, and ordered myself a drink. I sat there running over everything in my mind, and didn't notice a figure approach me.

"Can I sit here?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own KND, Siobhan and Damien copyright to me.

"_Can I sit here?"_

I looked up in shock to find the boy from yesterday standing there, pointing at the seat beside me. I hastily moved my stuff and nodded. He sank down beside me and took a sip of his drink. I played with my wristband and refused to look any higher than my glass. We sat in silence until finally he said,

"We should go, we'll be late."

I nodded and stood. We paid for our drinks and left.

"I'm Damien by the way." He said offering me a crooked smile.

"Siobhan." I replied, giving him a smile in return.

"Pretty name." He murmured. I felt my cheeks heat up and heard him chuckle.

"Your clothes are different to yesterday." He commented dryly, eyeing my black hoodies.

"So are yours." I replied, glancing across at his Venom shirt. He grinned.

"I don't do sports by choice. My foster parents make me."

My ears pricked at that.

"You're adopted too?"

He nodded.

"I'm originally from New Zealand. My foster parents brought me here. Not that I'm sorry now." He gave me a dazzling grin and my cheeks burned. I made some stuttering noises and he chuckled again.

"I really don't feel like school today…" he murmured. He pushed his hands into his pockets and sauntered along beside me.

"My foster parents would kill me if I bunked off…" I murmured. Damien chuckled.

"So would mine, but who cares?"

I grinned.

"Not me."

He chuckled.

"Let's go then."

We changed direction and headed along the road to the shops.

When we reached the shops, I grabbed Damien's arm and dragged him into the first shop I saw that sold make-up. As I dragged him down an aisle, he commented dryly,

"I can walk you know."

I looked back and he was grinning, which kind of ruined the effect. I released his arm and stopped in front of the make-up. I took my time looking over the eyeshadows, and ended up buying a black, and a dark purple that Damien had pointed out. I also bought some eyeliner and lipstick, both in black and purple. As I hunted for the last thing on my metaphorical shopping list, white foundation, Damien held up a little tub.

"Is this what you're looking for?" he asked with a grin. I quite literally leapt at him to grab it, and then hugged him. I realised what I was a split second later and backed off. Damien just stood there looking shocked.

"Thanks…" I murmured, hastily heading for the tills. I was distracted as I came across the hair dye section. My hair was naturally black and I had no intention on changing it, despite my foster parents attempts to bleach it blonde.

"What is it?" Damien asked stopping beside me.

"Hair dye." I replied. "What I'd love is red and black striped hair."

Damien glanced sideways at me, running a hand through his brown hair.

"Why?" he asked. I grinned.

"I think it's cool."

Damien laughed.

"If you say so."

"I do." With that, I headed for the tills again, leaving Damien standing there. Once I had paid for my make-up, I sat myself on a bench outside to wait for Damien, who seemed to be buying something. I couldn't see what it was from where I was sitting and I felt very curious. I asked him what he'd bought, but he just grinned and laughed.

The rest of the day passed very quickly. We ate lunch in a quiet little café, and spoke some more about our lives.

"I was brought to Australia when I was six. I was born on the north island of New Zealand." Damien explained around his pizza slice. "I've lived here ever since."

"I've lived here my whole life." I commented.

"How depressing." Damien chuckled. I merely shrugged and returned my attention to my food. Lift, bite, chew swallow.

"Something happened didn't it? While you were at the home?" Damien leaned forwards, trying to catch my gaze. I shrugged again, and went to get up, but Damien grabbed my hand and pulled me back to my seat.

"Tell me?"

It was a request rather than an order, and his voice was soft and gentle. He inspired courage. It was strange how quickly my trust in him had grown, and I ended up spilling my entire story to him. He said nothing while I spoke, and once I'd finished, tears were streaming down my face, smudging my make-up. Damien came round to me and wrapped his arms around me. I pressed my face into his chest and sobbed. He whispered sweet nothings until I was quiet. I came to myself and found myself in his arms. I tried to pull back, to regain my space and composure, but Damien held me fast. The tears were still running down my face and as I looked up, Damien gently brushed them away.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own KND, though Damien and Siobhan are my own 

I stared at Damien in shock. He stroked my cheek; his brown eyes a deep chocolatey colour. They swam with emotions. My chest heaved with a silent sob, and he hugged me gently again. This time, I nestled willingly against his chest.

"It's okay." He murmured softly in my ear. "I've got you. I'm not going anywhere."

I froze with those words and stared up at him again.

"What…?"

He placed a finger on my lips, hushing me.

"I mean it. I won't leave you. That's if you want me with you."

"Are you asking…?"

"Siobhan, I really do like you. I've seen you many times before you saw me in the café. I've always secretly been hoping that you'll see me. But you never did until yesterday. I've dreamt of going out with you for a year, maybe more."

I could feel my jaw hanging open, and couldn't shut it. The fact that someone actually wanted me, it was too much. I burst into tears again.

Looking back on it, I actually feel sorry for Damien. One minute he was confessing his heart to a girl who had just been in hysterics, then the next she had burst into tears again. The confused look on his face made me laugh through my tears. I had to cough before speaking again.

"Sorry, it's just that no one's ever really wanted me before…" I could feel my cheeks burning. Damien chuckled softly.

"No one's ever wanted me either."

"We match then." I smiled gently, and he placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Yes." He murmured. "We do."

The rest of the afternoon passed in a warm, fuzzy blur. Damien kept hold of my hand, as if he was scared I'd vanish and leave him alone. I was perfectly happy to hold his hand. We wandered along, perfectly happily. As it drew closer to the end of school, we headed back through the streets to the café. We were the first ones there. We sat side by side in a little booth, and talked and laughed together. It felt good to be happy again. It had been almost three years since I had been truly happy. We could hear voices outside and stopped talking. People from our school flooded in and stopped and stared at us. Both of us glared at them, daring them to comment about us. They didn't/ they moved to their seats and ignored us. It suited us fine as we ignored them too.

By the time it was five o'clock, I knew I had to leave, but didn't want to.

"I'm going to have to go." I told Damien sadly. His expression fell hundreds of miles.

"Don't go." He whispered, "Stay here. With me."

"I can't…" I whispered, "My foster parents will be expecting me. And no doubt there'll be a bomb about to go off…"

"I'll walk you home." There was an edge to Damien's voice that said no matter how much I argued, he wasn't giving in. I smiled. I was glad he was going to come with me.

"Come then." Damien stood up and offered me a hand. On taking it, he pulled me to my feet. I tucked my arm through his, and we walked out the door.

It was a pretty silent walk to my house. I was fretting over what my parents would say, and Damien was singing softly to himself.

_First breath born come alive learn to kill  
Bloodfest awaits to feed your hunger  
Dark side has no rival test your faith in blood  
Night hides the hunting packs a feeding frenzy_

I'll kill you and your dreams tonight  
Begin new life  
Bleed your death upon me  
Let your bloodline feed my youth

I was happy to listen; he had a good voice. As we entered my street, I slowed, and Damien looked across at me.

"Which house is yours?"

"That one…" I whispered, pointing.

He eyed the house, and said calmly,

"Nice shack."

I couldn't help chuckling. I led Damien up to the front door and stopped.

"You'd better go now… They'll kill you…"

"Let them try." Damien growled. It was then the front door flew open.

**Lyrics copyright to Slayer **


End file.
